particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kongehær (Royal Defence Force of Kazulia)
The 'Kongehær '(''Luthorian: Royal Defence), ''formerly known in Luthorian as the '''Royal Defence Force of Kazulia. '''The Kongehær encompasses the Landethær (Land Army), the Kongemarinen (Royal Navy), Luftvåpen( Air-Force), Kongeheimevernet (Royal Home Guard) and the Nasjonalcyberforsvar (National Cyber Security Defence Force). The Monarch heads the Defence Force, with the title Commander-in-Chief. The Monarch is the supreme authority for military matters and is the sole official who can order either declaration of war or preemptive nuclear strike without approval from the Stortinget. The Kongehær has, as some of its primary objectives, the defence of national territory, the protection of Kazulian interests abroad, and the maintenance of global stability. They are literally, the defensive and offensive forces of the Kingdom of Kazulia. The Kongehær have been deemed as one of the more effective fighting forces due to the large foreign influences on the military. Due to the lack of military tradition the need to train recruits fell to a number of foreign doctrines and tactics have been combined to offer a better defensive and offensive measure which allows more capability to the military. However it's noted by military specialist that the Kongehær has begun to adopt some of these tactics and doctrines as their own, namely the Code Resolve Doctrine. Organization and Command The Kongehær is a royal/civilian controlled military by which the executive military powers of the monarch are exercised by civilian representatives during times of war, but are exercised at the discretion of the monarch during times of war. The monarch appoints commanding officers of the various arms of the defence force and has the discretion to promote military officers without Stortinget approval. The chief body, which exercises the executive powers of the monarch during peacetime, is the Ministry of Defence. The Ministry of Defence is responsible for crafting and enforcing defence policy. It has headed by the Minister of Defence, who is primarily charged with handling the administrative needs of the Armed Forces and formulating policy. During times of peace, he/she exercises the executive powers of the monarch (as he/she is the defence representative to the Stortinget). During peacetime, he/she must have Stortinget approval before making any defence related moves, especially when it comes to the executive powers bestowed onto said ministry during peacetime. During wartime the executive powers, once exercised by his ministry is returned to the Monarch and the minister now acts as a military adviser to the monarch. The Defence Staff Committee is the joint military operational authority for Kazulia. It consists of the various Inspector-Generals of the various arms of the defence force and is in charge of operational planning, strategic planning and providing regular updates to the Monarch and the Stortinget on the status of the military. It is headed by the Sjef for Forsvarsstaben (Chief of Defence Staff) who is the highest ranking officer (both by rank and seniority) in any of the uniformed services. Personnel The Kongehær has a total strength of 240,000 active troops and a reserve force of 374,000. Under optional conscription, (by which persons who complete conscription, are automatically signed as reservist) the Government can call up reservists, as in persons who have undergone optional conscription. Currently there are 511,000 persons registered under the Ministry of Defence as war-time reservists.